Healthcare practices have shown the tremendous value of three-dimensional computed tomographic imaging, mainly as a diagnostic tool in the Radiology Department. Other areas of care, including the operating room, intensive care departments and emergency departments, rely on two-dimensional imaging (fluoroscopy, ultrasound, 2-D mobile X-ray) as the primary means of diagnosis and therapeutic guidance. A truly mobile and practical solution for ‘non-radiology department’ and patient-centric 3-D imaging does not exist. This is mainly due to the fact that current tomographic scanners contain a fixed bore into which the patient must enter from the head or foot. The inability to laterally access a patient and acquire quality images has hindered the acceptance and use of mobile three-dimensional imaging in settings outside of the radiology department.
There is a need for a small scale and/or mobile CT scanner for use in the operating room, procedure rooms, intensive care units, emergency departments and other parts of the hospital, in ambulatory surgery centers, physician offices, and the military battlefield, which can produce high-quality images in a simple and straightforward manner.